Storybook Lives
by Anime Child Of Darkness
Summary: Back when you got Bethrothed to someone, back when a war was begging a 4 childern were born the fathers die living the mothers alone 4 woman 1 gives up and dies another is taken away 2 are left and caring for all the childern what will happen?


Hey everyone I have millions of ideas circling in my head and now I am working harder than shit to get them out to the readers [you] so it may be awhile before I update Prophecy. I was writing a chapter to it and looked at to realize that the dreams had changed to regular which royally pissed me off and the fact my wording would form one shitty looking paragraph so people were like what the fuck? I am working on it and my new website is being a little bitch and I have to work on that. So I may redo Prophecy all of it replace the chapters whole story line I am not sure the story will be same basic thing only now I am getting more ideas for it tell me what you all think so I know but until then enjoy my new series stories about lives of 4 girls who struggle in a web of lies, deception, and love...The story is called Storybook Lives.  
  
Characters:  
  
Yukina  
  
Hiei  
  
Sondra  
  
Kaze  
  
Yoko Kurama  
  
Yoko Kurumi  
  
Koronue  
  
Kaki That is all there are lots of my own people ^.^' pretend your one of them.  
  
! Flash Backs !  
  
*Dreams*  
  
^Place^  
  
-Mind talking-  
  
(A/N)  
  
~POV change~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
On with my new story!  
  
Chapter 1: Playtime  
  
Kurumi screamed when her brother pounced her in the morning right after she woke up. She threw a few punches at him and took off for Kaze to catch her throwing her over his shoulder.  
  
"LET GO" She screeched loudly Sondra came busting out of her room to also be picked up yelling she scratched, bit, and kicked.  
  
"ARRRG" She anguished the others were starting to come out too.  
  
"IT IS AN AMBUSH RUN BACK IN" Sondra yelled the others slammed their doors and put chairs in front of them. Hiei laughed at the girl in his arms.  
  
"Hiei let me go" she said softly and sweetly he held tighter.  
  
"What do you take me for an idiot?" He asked she smiled  
  
"No of course not" Hiei smirked Sondra did too and continued "I take you for moron"  
  
"Oh Hiei I actually feel bad for you now" Kurumi gushed Kaze let her laugh awhile then he walked off with her she yelled.  
  
"NOOOOO SONDRA, KAKI, YUKINA HELP ME" She was gone out of site.  
  
"Sondra it is your turn" Hiei smirked at the girl who struggled like a cat hissing and snarling. "GO TO HELL" she screeched loudly at him he laughed and drug her off the others long since caught.  
  
^ Dining Room^  
  
Kaze had sat all the girls down.  
  
"Ok little sis we will talk with you seeing as how you're the leader" Kaze looked at his 14 year old sister who glared icily at him.  
  
"Then we will talk to your leader" she bit for brother and sister they didn't act it well Sondra didn't.  
  
Kurama stepped up only to be put down by Hiei. He was a bit stronger than him so he was leader if anyone was really.  
  
"Ok lets hear it what did you guys to our rooms" he was pissed royally at them.  
  
"Nothing" All girls said in one voice.  
  
"Don't lie" He pursed at them tightly Sondra stiffened tightly.  
  
'Hiei will really get mad if he doesn't get what he wants I should know' she thought to herself. The others looked at her she was his mate well not yet but was and she was stiff.  
  
"Really big brother we didn't to anything" Yukina whimpered.  
  
Hiei looked at his twin in frustration she was his damn weakness so he got an idea.  
  
"Koronue take me sister" Hiei demanded Sondra saw what was going on and she stiffened even more.  
  
'I am screwed'  
  
Yukina wailed in anger and was taken away by Koronue her soon be mate.  
  
Kurama grabbed Kaki and Kaze grabbed Kurumi. They fought Sondra was in boiling water and by herself now.  
  
"SONDRA BRAKE FOR IT" Kurumi yelled Sondra did just that. Hiei ran in front of her she jumped the table as he almost did now they played catch me for a while. Hiei grabbed Sondra by the wrist as she bolted for the door she was dropped to the floor. Hiei straddled her not letting her move she cursed him under everything she could think of which was a lot and was nasty.  
  
"Shush Son that is a little much" He growled Sondra stopped he had called her Son her nickname and she was really scared he rarely if ever called her that.  
  
-What did you do to our rooms- He asked in her mind.  
  
-Nothing- she responded strongly.  
  
-Wrong answer- he bit her neck softly he was testing her she didn't want to mate nor did he but he would push her if need be.  
  
-Now answer me right- he was hovering over her neck she growled.  
  
-Nothing we haven't seen your room at all- She bit again staring icily at him.  
  
-Yet- he once again bit her harder causing her to whimper.  
  
-What do you mean yet?- She was curious.  
  
-Let me show you- he picked her and himself up she struggled but his fangs were still close to her neck she sighed and kicked backwards right where it was worst. He fell holding himself in pain.  
  
-Damn it girl come here-  
  
Sondra tore out of there quickly that wasn't Hiei he never did that to her never!  
  
Yukina was in her room the others with her she ran in slammed the door and slid down it the others circled her. She began to cry softly tears fell slowly and silently.  
  
"What is wrong?" Kaki asked  
  
"Hiei h-h-e –" she stopped not being able to continue she showed the others mentally Yukina gasped in, anger as did the others Kurumi sniffed towards her friend and gasped.  
  
"Sondra go to the bathroom" She pointed Sondra ran in and looked at her bottom of her black Kimono. Blood was on her body she whined in sadness.  
  
"No wonder Hiei's attracted to you and you only so" Yukina didn't have to finish Sondra ran out the door to Hiei's room which was closed she opened to see him sitting on the sill, looking out his energy was low as if in shame.  
  
"Hiei" Sondra called he turned towards her slowly. She ran towards him and collapsed in front of him grasping his hand.  
  
"I am so sorry I didn't know about it Hiei really I didn't mean to hurt you" She looked at him he looked at the woman who was in tears apologizing after the event before he picked her up and sat her down.  
  
"It is my own damn fault don't cry" Sondra looked at the fire demon before her.  
  
"Hiei I am sorry Kurumi told me I had no idea I thought it was week away from now and you –" She stopped she never did anything to stop the bleeding or conceal it and she was on his bed door closed.  
  
'Shit' was all that went through her mind Hiei stood up quickly turning away from her.  
  
"Go now Sondra" he sounded like he was fighting himself.  
  
"Hiei oh lord bye" she turned Hiei walked away but fell to the ground in agony. He was denying his body pleasure he had to protect Sondra not harm her!  
  
"HIEI" She was by his side reaching out to him.  
  
'No don't touch me please don't run Sondra run' he thought praying she would she didn't with a touch his whole demon instincts kicked in spinning around he grasped her and threw her on the bed making her his she gasped in shock, fear, and excitement.  
  
She screamed out his name several times and when it was over she was exhausted and happy. The mark on her neck glowed briefly. Hiei on the other hand was worried what if she hated him now?  
  
"Hiei you know I was scared right?" She rolled towards him getting close he looked at her slowly.  
  
"Now I am not you're here and I feel safe" She was right against him now. She sighed and went back to sleep. Hiei smiled at his mate wrapping his arms around her and also went to sleep.  
  
"OH GOOD GOD" Kaze shouted the next morning at breakfast his sister came in with Hiei her clothes had changed but it was a V, neck and everyone saw the mark. Yukina and the others were giddy she was the first of them to mate they went to her and talked softly as Kaze raged at Hiei.  
  
"BROTHER STOP" She walked beside Hiei and grabbed his hand "What is done is done it is over and I am happy so get over it!" She then turned away walking back to the others releasing Hiei's hand they walked out together Kurama and Koronue got started asking how it went Hiei looked at them with a glare.  
  
"Go to yours and find out" he snarled.  
  
"Ok chill we will do that now" Koronue started to get up when a scream echoed through the whole house.  
  
"OH LORD SHE WAS ON HER PEROID SHE IS PREGANT" Yukina yelled Hiei was up and gone the others followed.  
  
Sondra was being hugged by all the girls in happiness even she was giddy.  
  
"Hiei you sly dog-" CLONK Kurama was instantly stopped by Kaze who looked at his sister who had grabbed Hiei's hand and hugging him tightly. Yukina Also hugged him.  
  
"Hiei" Kaze started He turned and walked out not even saying congrats to his Sister the child was half hers too. Sondra growled inwardly.  
  
"Damn Psycho can't stand to be happy" She growled angrily. Hiei merrily shrugged he really didn't give a shit.  
  
"What can you do his an ass" Kurama said.  
  
Sondra grinned and went back to talking with the others.  
  
~~  
  
Done and Done well how was that for a first chapter? TELL ME! I really love reviews and comments on what I can do but no flames because I don't appreciate them and I don't think you would either also if you do flame sign in because you don't you're a coward. JA EVERYONE! 


End file.
